Summary: Bioorganic Chemical research activities will be concerned with the detailed understanding of the squalene yields lanosterol conversion, including 1) the nature and limitations of the enzymic oxidation of squalene to squalene-2,3-oxide, the biochemical precursor of lanosterol, 2) the effect of squalene oxide structural modifications on the course of enzymic cyclization in order to understand better the bioorganic mechanism of lanosterol biosynthesis, 3) the question of new intermediates in sterol biosynthesis and 4) certain non-enzymic cyclizations which shed light on the chemistry of the enzymic process.